Removal of fluids which collect in low areas or on flat surfaces is generally accomplished by drying with desiccants, dispensing by sweeping, use of squeegees, brushing or blowing air, and vacuuming or draining away through recessed or subterranean drains. Many of these processes are not automatic and require the attendance of operators. Subterranean drains are ineffective for draining nonporous surfaces through which fluids will not flow. Surface drains require careful attention to surface pitch, and pitch of the drainpipes utilized. Fluids must flow toward the drains and, once in the drains, flow downward and away. Installing a surface drain to correct a standing water situation can be difficult. Draining a low spot on a flat roof or airport surface, for example, may be so expensive as to prohibit it, and yet the water cannot be allowed to stand.
Drying all but the smallest amount of fluid by blotters or desiccants is also expensive, with the added disadvantage that the soaked materials must be removed and disposed of. Continuing use to absorb recurring water is not practical, nor is dispensing it by sweeping, brushing or blowing the fluid away.
Additionally, freezing weather conditions can totally immobilize many drainage systems which rely upon the fluidity of the collected water or other fluid.
In some other instances, the very nature of the collected fluid precludes some of the conventional fluid removal or recovery methods. For example, dangerous liquids such as spilled chemicals dictate the need for special handling by remote means not involving the direct exposure of workmen.
Wick drains have found use for removing contaminants from below ground by inserting these drains into vertically bored holes, pumping chemical agents into the ground and pumping decontaminated water out. The outer wall of the wick drain being porous filter material, solid particles are prevented from entering the inner perforated pipe, thus preventing plugging. However, wick drains are not used above ground, their operation being limited to subterranean applications.
As can be seen none of the present methods for removing fluids from shallow depressions on horizontal surfaces is completely satisfactory. The present invention contemplates a structure which overcomes these problems and provides an efficient, simple and inexpensive means to remove surface fluids.